TLoS: Chaos and Order: Chapter 1
by Lexart-6
Summary: When evil threatens to conquer two worlds, two heroes separated at birth will step up and save their homes. The story of a boy whos life as a human ends and his life as a dragon begins.


Our story begins in the small town of Skyford, Colorado. This is a small town in the northern eastern part of the rocky mountain state. We head over to New Sky High School were our brave hero is undergoing the hardest challenge of his life the Drivers E.D test.

Mr. Dawson- ''stop mister Scarlet the test is over!''

André- '' no wait I can make it, or at least I know I can.''

Mr. Dawson- '' there is no time left if you don't hit the brakes we will both die; noooooooo.''

André crashes the car in the cafeterias pudding cart, luckily both are safe and sound. But the car will have to spend three days getting de-pudding before anyone can use it.

Our hero is none other than a normal 16 year old teenager named André Scarlet. In his school he is widely known as a loser because of his inept ability of messing things up no matter how hard he tries to not mess things up.

Crystal- '' hey don't feel bad we all mess up sometimes.''

André-'' yeah but I mess up every time.''

Randy- '' dude you have got to cut the mopy depressing crap or I'm going to kick the sad right out of you.''

Sandra- '' hey watch it, can't you see he's really sad, I mean how would you feel if you crashed Mr. Dawson's new car into three pounds of chocolate and vanilla pudding.

Randy- '' pretty darn good if you ask me that teacher deserves it for giving me an F on my report of Napoleon.''

Crystal- '' Randy the only reason he gave you an F is because you wrote only one sentence and if I remember that sentence was Napoleon was a short scary looking French dude that liked to eat raspberry muffins. ''

Randy- '' well how was I supposed to find out about a 200 year old dead French dude? ''

Sandra- '' umm well there is a place called an I don't know hmmmmm…. Oh yeah! A library. ''

Randy- '' look I don't have time for your little smarty-pants book club. ''

Andre- '' umm guys I think my problem is a little bit more important. ''

Sandra and Randy- '' sorry''

Now isn't this a lovely bunch of good friends, good times and maybe a little bit of love but I won't reveal that until later so keep on reading and you'll find out.

Let's talk about his friends. Crystal and Andre have been friends since the first grade and you must be asking yourself friends for so long and not one date well there is one problem, well actually a bunch of problems. Because in the third grade Andre met Randy an easy going and lazy friend who in sixth grade fell in love with Crystal. In the eighth grade Sandra joined the group when Crystal and her became fast friends over a small chat of astrophysics, big complicated theme wouldn't you think. Back to main problem Sandra fell in love with Andre in the ninth grade but has kept it secret.

Rex- '' hey loser nice driving. ''

Maria- '' yeah why don't you stick to that lame scooter of yours. ''

Andre- '' ha-ha very funny and why don't you keep failing science I'm sure that will give your parents a big laugh

Rex- '' what did you say! ''

Andre- '' nothing you would understand you small brained Neanderthal. ''

Rex- '' you're dead get over here. ''

And so Andre ran off as fast as he could but he found himself cornered in the gym. So sadly he was beaten up and then thrown into the dumpster behind the cafeteria.

That night Andre came home angry and humiliated by the High School bully known as Rex Webster the captain of the football team and his girlfriend Maria Jaywood the most popular and prettiest girl in school. You see Rex and Andre have been rivals ever since they met in middle school.

Mom- '' oh Andre you shouldn't feel so bad just because a bully made you feel like a loser. ''

Dad- '' you have to stand up to him and say enough is enough "

Andre- " you guys don't understand things don't work like that anymore either you beat the bully or you save his life both of which I'm incapable of. "

So after dinner Andre went up to his room and went online to look at episodes of his favorite anime series One Piece or if new episodes aren't available yet he will read the mangas online instead.


End file.
